What I Wouldn't Do
by TFA Summer Fantasy Contest
Summary: Bella's having naughty thoughts about her neighbor upstairs. Will she ever be able to make a move, or will he remain her elevator fantasy forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: What I Wouldn't Do

**Characters: **Edward & Bella

**Summary:  
><strong>Bella's having naughty thoughts about her neighbor upstairs. Will she ever be able to make a move, or will he remain her elevator fantasy forever?

**Disclaimer: **

_The Twilight Saga_ & all associated characters are the copyrighted creation & property of Stephenie Meyer. Any other publicly recognized characters, brands, quotes or "catch phrases" are the sole trademarked &/or copyrighted property of their respective creators. No copyright or trademark infringement is purposely intended with this story.

**A/N:**

A HUGE thank you to ******** & ****** for beta'ing this for me! =)

**Playlist:**

A Fine Frenzy – What I Wouldn't Do

Joss Stone – Put Your Hands on Me (B)

Katy Perry – E.T. (B)

Janet Jackson – If (B)

Def Leppard – Pour Some Sugar on Me (E)

P!nk ft. Peaches – Oh My God (E)

NIN – Closer (E)

**What I Wouldn't Do**

**BPOV**

I looked at the clock on my bedside table; six-fifty-eight…_fuck_! I executed an awkward one-footed hop out of my bedroom and down the hall toward the living room as I attempted to put my other shoe on with one hand. I struggled to finish buttoning my blouse with the other hand without tipping and falling over on my face. Somehow I managed to finish dressing myself, grabbed my attaché case, purse, and keys then sprinted out the door to the elevator.

I didn't _technically_ have to be to work until nine, and it was a short twenty minute drive to the downtown offices of the law firm in which I was a senior partner, but I was definitely running late. If I didn't hurry I was going to miss the elevator. More to the point, I would miss the best part of my morning routine. That being my chance to bask in the glory of the most perfect creation God had ever set His hand to—otherwise known as Mr. Twenty-fifth floor!

Obviously that wasn't his real name; his name was Edward. A fact I had learned by overhearing him answer his phone one morning. I remembered how the sound of his deep, silky voice uttering the simple, "Yes, this is Edward," had set my stomach to fluttering, my lady-bits to twitching, and my brain to cease functioning. I had only known his real name for about a week, but I'd been calling him Mr. Twenty-fifth floor for the previous two months—since the day he had moved in and my stalker-like obsession began—and it was a hard habit to break now.

Like every good stalker, I felt compelled to become as familiar with his daily patterns as I could. It had taken me a few weeks, but I was able to nail down the details of his standard comings and goings. He went for a run from five to six-thirty every Saturday morning—during the week he ran from four-thirty to five-thirty—and then left for some mystery location from one to five in the afternoon. I didn't think it was work he went to on Saturday because he was always dressed casually in jeans and a tee-shirt—but still deliciously and perfectly put together. Sundays were his grocery shopping days, but he never left at the same time, and I wasn't Mark David Chapman insane enough to follow him to the store—this information was an accidental discovery.

I had also learned that at precisely seven every weekday morning he boarded the elevator to leave for work. I didn't know what he did for a living, or where he worked, but he came home at exactly six every evening. Wouldn't you know that was my schedule too! I didn't always make it home in time to ride with him in the evenings, but I made sure I was available to share a cab down with him every weekday morning.

I wasn't a runner, and had never been a huge fan of getting up before nine on the weekends, but I always managed to find some excuse to be in the main lobby of the building at five every Saturday morning. If nothing else ever came of my crazy obsession with my upstairs neighbor, I was now _very _good friends with the morning doorman, Felix. His wife bakes some of the _best_ cinnamon rolls I've ever tasted!

Whenever we shared the elevator, neither Edward nor I would ever speak to each other. I had never even allowed my eyes to wander much further than his incredibly idyllic, impossibly soft looking lips. What I wouldn't do to be able to take his slightly-fuller-than-the-top-one bottom lip between my own and suck on it till it turned from the deliciously delicate pink it normally was to a bright, throbbing, rose color. Then everyone would know that Edward had been well and truly kissed.

Truth be told, I would like to leave him looking thoroughly fucked as well. But that would require a level of contact I haven't been able to psych myself up to as of yet. Instead, upon entering the compartment, I would assume my position in the corner opposite the one Edward would already be huddled in. It was here, in this little ninety-degree angle of glass and metal that I would spin my internal stories of what I would do to, and with, Edward. If only I had the courage to do either.

As I locked my door and made my way down the hall, I let my mind slip into one of my favorite ruminations about my bronzed-headed Adonis of an elevator companion. In my private, self-generated, mental pornos I tasted Edward; all of him.

_I met him in the elevator on a Saturday, when he was dressed for running and leaning against the back wall. I was dressed in the smallest pair of yoga shorts I owned—the ones where the bottoms of my cheeks were visible because my ass was just a little too round to be contained by the barely-there fabric—and a thin white tee-shirt…no bra._

_He was stunned speechless and tried to reach for me, but I caught his large, long-fingered hands in my tiny ones and diverted them. I placed his hands on the railing attached to the glass wall behind him before releasing him and running my hands up his arms, over his shoulders, and down his chiseled pecs and abs. My hands came to rest on the waistband of his cloth shorts._

_While playing with the drawstring at his waist, I leaned up and whispered in his ear,_

"_Tell me what you want, Edward." _

_He gasped out a strangled, "Put your hands on me, baby," as I nibbled on his earlobe, nuzzled his thick neck, and ran my tongue over his angular jaw from his ear to his chin and back again._

"Just_ my hands?"_

_He groaned, then licked his suddenly dry lips and murmured brokenly, "N…no. P…please put your m…mouth on m…me, too."_

_I grazed my teeth lightly over his Adam's apple, licked my way up his neck to his ear,__ and moaned__, "I want to taste you on my tongue. I want to swallow everything you have to give me. I want to fuck you with my mouth." I then ran my tongue all over his ear before whispering, "Is that what you want, Edward? Tell me. Say it…out loud."_

"_Ye…ye…yes, p…p…please."_

"'_Yes, please,' _what_, Edward?"_

_He cleared his throat, visibly garnered his courage by squaring his shoulders, and looked down at me before steadily commanding me with that sexy-as-all-hell, velvety voice, "I want you to fuck me with your mouth until I cum down your throat." Then, in a move so fast I didn't see it coming, he grabbed me by the back of my hair and growled, "And you had best not spill a single _fucking_ drop…swallow it _all_!" Edward would always start out a little shy, but then would get forceful in my daydreams…I loved it and wondered if he was like that in real life._

_There was no more need to talk after that, and I slowly sank to my knees before him, but I kept my eyes locked with his—it didn't matter in my fantasies that I didn't know what color they were. He brought one of his hands forward to lay it gently against my cheek as I lowered his shorts with great care, releasing his cock to my eager eyes and watering mouth. He continued to caress the apple of my cheek with the pad of his thumb, and I felt myself flood with desire at the intensity in his eyes._

_His other hand was still entangled in the hair at the back of my head and, as I lightly licked and then stabbed at the seeping slit in the shiny head of his cock, he tightened his hold there. It always thrilled me when dream Edward pulled and tugged on my hair. I wasn't into full out BDSM with cuffs and spankings and such, but I _did _enjoy it when a man dominated and took control sexually. _

_Encouraged by the pressure at the back of my head, as well as his deep groan, I sucked his head into my mouth and quickly hollowed out my cheeks to create a strong vacuuming pressure. I began quickly flicking my tongue under and all around the engorged knob filling my mouth. He started panting and groaning._

That's right, baby. Enjoy what Bella can do to you.

_When I felt his stomach muscles begin to tighten where my hands still lingered, I released him from my lips with a loud pop. I didn't want this to end too soon. I liked playing with day-dream Edward too much to end it so quickly. He shivered and hissed between his clenched teeth when I pursed my lips into a tiny "o" and blew a stream of cold air over his sensitive, wet flesh._

_I let one hand trail over half of that fuck-hot abdominal "v" and snake around his hip until my fingers lingered on his taut ass. My other hand decided it was time to join the fun down below, and I let my fingers dance down his "happy trail" on its way down to his balls. As soon as they were firmly clutched lightly in my hot little hand, I leaned forward and started laying a path of open-mouthed, nipping kisses from the base of his shaft up to the tip and back down again. All the while my fingers stroked his sack like it was a precious pet._

_I teased him in this manner for several moments until he clenched his hand tighter in my hair, jerking my head back, and growling, "Stop fucking _teasing_ me, baby, and start _fucking_ me."_

_I flashed him my devil smirk then lurched forward, taking him all the way in to the back. I relaxed my jaw and throat muscles, being careful to breathe through my nose so as to control my gag reflex. Then I sucked as hard as I could while simultaneously swallowing around him, squeezing him in a vice-like grip. I relaxed and repeated the sucking and swallowing a couple more times before I once again hollowed out my cheeks and started bobbing up and down on him. _

_I began slowly, pulling back till he was almost completely out, twirling my tongue around his painfully swollen and purple head, then plunging back down quickly. As I sped-up my motions, instead of twirling my tongue, I would curl the tip of it as I pulled back so that it would catch and pull on his frenulum. _

_His breathing was becoming more labored, and he had slid the hand that had been caressing my cheek up into my hair so that he was grasping and pulling my locks with both hands. It felt fucking fantastic and spurred me on to suck him even harder and faster. I could feel my arousal begin to trickle down the insides of my thighs and I couldn't wait to taste him as he filled in my mouth._

_Clearly, we were on the same wavelength because he rasped out, "Suck in as hard as you can baby." _

_I did as he commanded and was rewarded with his deep throated groan._

"_Oh God…so good, baby, yes, just like that," he crooned. "Now hold the fuck still. I'm going to fuck that sweet little mouth of yours until I explode." Did I mention how much I love a dominating Edward? Because I do; I really, _really_ do!_

_His hold on my hair had become so tight, it was almost painful but in a very good way, as he held my head still for his pleasure. This was the part I love the most: when Edward both let go completely and was in total control of the situation. He began pistoning his hips forward and back, faster and faster. I fisted and pulled on his balls and hummed around his cock as it slid in and out of my mouth faster and faster._

"_Oh yeah…oh shit…fuck, baby…God, yes…so…fucking…goooooood!"_

_His pace became impossibly more frenetic, his large hands put more pressure on my head and pulled my hair even more tautly, and his breathing was so quick and shallow it was a wonder he was getting any oxygen to his brain at all. All too soon, I felt his balls begin to tighten and retract a little and his thighs begin to quiver. I knew he was close and just needed a little something extra to push him over the edge, so I dug my nails into his ass with the hand that was resting there and moaned deep in my throat as I began swallowing around him._

_He let loose a snarled, "_FUCK_," that was feral in its fervency. My prize for my obedience in pleasuring him was stream after stream of hot cum sliding down my throat as his cock twitched in my mouth. He released my hair and slumped back against the wall, trying to slow his breathing and heart rate. I took the opportunity to gently clean his dick and balls with my tongue. I made sure to keep my licks light on his overly sensitive and spent flesh. And when he was all clean, I pulled his shorts back up, stood, and smirked at him._

"_Yeah, I guess that'll do."_

_He laughed heartily and brought his hands up to delicately cup my cheeks in his hands. He leaned forward to place a chaste kiss upon my lips and whispered, "_You_ are fucking _amazing_, sweetheart."_

That's usually where that particular Edwardian contrivance would end. But what a _way_ to end! I shook my head slightly to clear it of any remaining naked Edward images. I reminded myself that this was a new day; perhaps he would inspire a new figment of imagination. A glance at my watch showed that it was six-fifty-nine and thirty seconds. I was right on time standing in front of the elevator doors outside my penthouse on the twenty-fourth floor. I reached out and pushed the button to call the car up from the lower levels of the building.

As I watched the numbers steadily rising, I smoothed down my black skirt that came to just above my knees and made sure I hadn't skipped or misaligned any buttons on my maroon silk blouse. I had just finished ensuring my mad dash to not miss my morning dose of man-crack hadn't dislodged either of the two clips holding the front of my hair back when the twin doors before me slid open.

I already knew that there would be no one inside, but I still felt the need to lean my head into the box just enough to verify that fact. I pulled back and allowed the doors to slide closed again without having stepped inside. My lips curved into an anticipatory smirk a few seconds later as the little light behind the twenty-five lit up and stayed lit.

Right now, the metal doors would have been opening up to admit the waiting passenger. Within moments, that perfectly tailored rider would have stepped into the cabin—I quickly reached forward and hit the call button to bring the car to stop at my floor on its way back down. And at this moment, God's gift to sexual gratification—at least in _my _fantasies—was headed my way. I had to fight the urge to jump up and down while clapping my hands like a giddy school girl when the twenty-four lit up and a loud ding announced Edward's arrival.

_Time to get your game face on, Bella._

When the elevator doors slid open, I thought I was ready with my face schooled into a look of benign un-interest. I thought my brain was prepared for the vision that would greet me. I thought I was the very personification of the phrase "calm, cool, and collected," ready to quietly retreat to my corner and envisage myself wrapped around the superbness that was Edward. And I was, until three simple, melodically spoken words shattered my façade into a million tiny shards of glass.

"Going down, miss?"

I had been looking down, but at that moment I whipped my head to the side and my eyes flew to and locked with his. The air was sucked from my lungs, my brain turned to mush, and those glass shards were pulverized into dust as my senses were assaulted by sparkling, exquisitely verdant eyes.

Did I speak? Move? Breathe? I was certain I had; after all, I somehow made it safely to work and into my office. I had no recollection of the rest of the journey, though, after Edward had spoken to me.

**EPOV**

I had done it! I had finally worked up the courage to speak to Bella, the ethereal creature who lived a floor below me. I had been trying to figure out how to approach her since I had first seen her the day I moved into our building. I didn't want to seem like a creepy stalker-dude by introducing myself too soon. I'm sure she had men hitting on her all the time. Also, when I had first taken notice of Bella and acknowledged the magnetic pull she had on me, I wasn't certain that I was ready to start anything with someone new; my divorce had only been final for about six months.

For the first few weeks, I had truly believed I was crossing some pitiful line of obsession as I thought about her morning, noon, and night. I didn't even know her name at that point, she was simply "the Angel below me," and I sincerely hoped she _would_ be one day soon—below me, that is. And _that_, right _there_ is what had me feeling like the world's biggest pervert. I had just resolved to put the woman from my mind and concentrate on settling into my new life when I noticed that Angel was showing up more and more often in my daily routines. I had taken it as an omen.

It had started about five weeks ago—just a few weeks after I'd moved in. She would join me in the elevator a few mornings each week, I would see her in the lobby on a Saturday morning when I left to go for my run, and once I bumped into her on a Sunday on my way back in from grocery shopping.

Then about three weeks ago I was seeing her almost _all_ the time. I thought, perhaps, I was going crazy the first time I was greeted by an empty elevator after I _knew_ it had stopped on the twenty-fourth floor. Especially when it would stop there again after I had embarked to go down. After a couple days of this, I figured out I wasn't going crazy…she was waiting for me. She was interested in _me_ as much as I was interested in _her_.

This was confirmed to me one Saturday a few weeks ago. I had gone down for my run earlier than usual and, even though I knew it was childish of me, hid so she wouldn't see me. At about a quarter after five she had come flying into the lobby looking around frantically, then she stomped her little foot and stalked over to the doorman's desk and Felix.

"I missed him, didn't I, Felix," she questioned with a cute little huff to her tone.

"I'm sorry, Miss Bella. Perhaps you'll catch him when he returns." They talked for a little while longer and shared cinnamon rolls Felix's wife had sent with him that morning.

After I watched her return back to her floor, I approached Felix with a goofy grin on my face. I didn't even need to ask the question, he already knew. Although his laughter rubbed me the wrong way, I was still glad for the information imparted that day and made a mental note to show that appreciation in Felix's Christmas tip in a few months.

"Her name is Bella Swan, and, yes, she's interested in you too." He had smiled at me, but then his countenance turned serious and his voice took on a severe edge. "She's a good kid, and it would be a shame if someone were to take advantage of her."

I had nodded in acknowledgement of his warning and took it to heart. I had no intention of "taking advantage," but I could no longer hide the fact that I had more than a passing fancy for Miss Swan. I still wasn't certain what I was ready for, but it bore further contemplation. And that is exactly what I had spent the past three weeks doing; deliberate over what was the best way to approach my Angel.

In the end, the most basic and simple of approaches had seemed the wisest. We shared a conveyance every morning—I knew she contrived to make that a possibility—so I figured I should just talk to her. Say, "Hello," or a more casual, "Hi." I didn't want to "over-think" it too much and end up psyching myself out. I would go with whatever fell out of my mouth and hope it didn't make me look like too much of a moron. What I ended up saying wasn't exactly profound, but I could definitely have done worse.

"Going down, miss?"

Yeah, maybe that had been a little too much. Maybe I shouldn't have ambushed her like that. I should have waited till she was all the way in the cab before speaking to her. But even though she had been caught completely off guard—she hadn't even answered me, had simply stared gape-mouthed and nodded—I couldn't bring myself to regret having finally manned-up and spoken to her.

You would have needed a chainsaw to cut the tension in that glass and metal box this morning, and neither of us said anything else as we rode down. I kept glancing at her out of the corner of my eye, and I noticed that she was openly staring at me. She would, however, occasionally close her eyes, bite her incredibly full bottom lip, and utter the sexiest little whimper-moan.

By the time we reached the lobby I had a serious situation brewing in my suit pants, and I had to walk to the adjacent parking garage with my briefcase in front of me. It had been a _very_ uncomfortable drive to my office, and I repeated the briefcase-as-a-shield move as I entered the building and ascended to the thirtieth floor where my best friend, Jasper, and I had a plastic surgery practice. I made a bee-line for my office as soon as the elevator doors opened. I should have known our receptionist—who also happened to be my sister, and Jasper's wife—would attempt to waylay me.

"Not right now, Alice. I need to make a _very_ important phone call." I brushed past her. I was in desperate need of the privacy of my office.

"Whatever, Edward, but your eight o'clock is here already so _do_ try to wrap that '_phone_ _call'_ up quickly, eh?"

Oh yeah, she used the air quotes and all. Smarmy little bitch. She's lucky I loved her. She and her voice trailed after me as I dashed down the hall, "Oh, and you _might_ want to take your phone off the hook to at least give the _illusion_ you're _actually_ using it instead of—"

"_Alice_!"

She threw her hands in the air, turned around, and went back to her desk—and, thankfully shut the hell up—as I slammed my door shut, locked it, and made my way to my desk. Once seated, I made quick work of unbuckling my belt and unbuttoning and unzipping my trousers so I could pull my achingly hard dick out. I sighed in relief as one pressure was relieved and I gave in to the need to release the remaining pressure.

You can say I was OCD, a sick fucker, whatever, but I reached into the bottom right drawer of my desk for my "Bella supplies." I laid one surgical towel across my thighs to cover my pants and another one over my abdomen to protect my shirt. I then squirted a fair amount of warming massage oil into one hand before taking hold of my cock in the hand with the oil. Experience had taught me that Bella induced self-love tended to be quick and messy, and I was tired of having to change clothes every morning.

As I began moving my hand up and down my shaft, I recalled how Bella looked this morning. I pictured how her nice sized tits had strained against the delicate fabric of her blouse, the way her slightly-too-tight skirt had clung to her nicely rounded ass—that woman had the kind of curves that could bring a man to his knees—and how her sky high, black shoes had made her legs look like they went on for miles.

My breathing started to pick up and I added a squeeze and a twist to the head of my cock on each pass as I thought about how it would feel for Bella to wrap those legs around my waist and dig those heels into my ass as I took her against the elevator wall.

"Oh my God! Fuck me, Edward_," fantasy Bella begged me, and in my mind I gave her exactly what she asked for._

_Dream Bella was fantastically wet and inconceivably tight as I pounded into her against the glass, but it wasn't enough. I reluctantly withdrew from her, and she whimpered and pouted at the loss of my dick deep inside her. I leaned down and kissed her passionately, tangling our tongues together in a mating dance of taste and sensation as I reached down to pull her skirt up higher around her waist. _

_I released her lips and spun her around so her back was pressed to my chest, taking one of her tiny hands in each of mine. Pressing forward, I used my chest to bend her at the waist, then I placed her hands on the railing that ran along the back mirrored wall of the car. I brought my head down and nipped at her neck as I whispered huskily in her ear, "I'm going to fuck your sweet pussy now until you pour your sugar all over me."_

_Bella moaned, wiggled her ass against me, and then dropped her head down but I grabbed her hair at the back of her head and pulled until she met my eyes in the mirror._

"_Oh no, my sweet,_ _I__ want to see your eyes. I want to be closer to you as I fuck you senseless."_

_She started to say something, but it was lost to the scream she emitted as I slammed my cock into her from behind. Her mouth fell open and she began panting and moaning as I moved quickly within her. She was rocking her hips back and forth to meet each of my thrusts, and I grabbed her hips in each of my hands to steady her. I wanted this to last as long as possible, and that wasn't going to happen if she didn't stop moving._

"_Oh fuuuuck…Ed…Edward…oh…soooo goooooood, baby." Her breathing was severely labored as she moaned and whimpered and writhed beneath me._

_I felt her walls begin to clench around me in a vice grip so tight I had to push harder to keep from being expelled from her body. Her pulsating orgasm exploded around me, milking me, attempting to suck me dry, and it pulled me closer and closer to that precipice. She was still vibrating around me when I felt my balls and stomach muscles tighten up just before I unloaded in violent streams inside her as I shouted her name. I collapsed against her back in exhaustion._

_Our breathing was in sync, her back rising with my chest against it, as we both came back down to earth from our respective releases. When our heart beats had returned to a semi-normal rhythm, I reached up and kissed her right below her left ear and murmured, "You steal my every breath, angel."_

My phone beeping at me brought me back to the present. _Shit_, I was covered in cum. But, at least, it was all contained by the towels I had thought to cover myself with. I quickly cleaned up and tucked myself back into my trousers as I hit the intercom button on my phone and tried not to sound as I had just been jerking off.

"Yes, Alice?"

I was seriously going to smack her the next time I was alone with her, her amused laughter was _that_ fucking annoying. "If you're _quite_ done, Ms. Mallory is _still_ waiting for her Botox treatment."

"Thank you, Alice," I gritted out between clenched teeth. I was about to disconnect the intercom when her voice floated back to me again.

"Oh, Edward?"

I sighed in defeat, "Yes, Alice?"

"I get to meet her soon, right?" Her tone was void of all teasing. She genuinely wanted to meet the woman who had me all up in a tizzy. I thought about it for a moment, but everything about Bella was so dream-like and wrapped in fantasy that I didn't see it as a possibility. But what I wouldn't do to make that daydream a reality.


	2. Chapter 2

We the admins at TFA would like to thank everyone who took the time to either submit, read, review, support, or vote for our very first contest. We look forward to being able to provide you with more in the future.

Now to what you all really want to know;

**Your Public Vote Winner: He Shoots, She Scores by **_**WitchyVampireGirl**_

**Our Admin Choice Winner: Olive You by: **_**Don't Live in Regret**_

Both these ladies will be honored by being our Author of the Month with DLIR the Month of October and WVG the Month of November. Both women have also been made beautiful banners by the very talented WhatObsession17 (I would just like to say we are very grateful to her for all her time and effort and beautiful work).

Also Links to all authors whose story's where in the contest will be available on our main page, as well as the links to each of the winning story's banners.

Also if you are curious on who wrote what here you go:

He Shoots, She Scores: **WitchyVampireGirl**

Olive You: **Don't Live in Regret**

When Fantasy Becomes Reality: **shercullen71**

What I wouldn't do: **Artemis Leaena**

The Embrace of the Ocean: **ManiacMotherland**

Dreaming in the Window: **dazzleglo**


End file.
